The Legend of Saoce D Kale Book 1
by Ryan.w123
Summary: He is a young man forced to be a personal bounty hunter for an evil pirate, but when he's made to infiltrate the Strawhats, will he finally find true friends? Find out in The Legend of Saoce D. Kale. *DEAD*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my One Piece fanfic with an OC to join the Strawhats, hope you enjoy. Since Summer is here, hopefully more coming soon. I will be basing the arcs off of several theories from the Oro Jackson website and will be adding my own spice to it.**

 **Chapter 1: Saoce D. Kale**

The Strawhats were in the middle of partying, they'd just defeated Kaido with the help of Law, X Drake, CP9, Jinbe and Tashigi. Zoro and Nami were drinking with Blueno and Jabura, Luffy and Law were dancing to Brook playing Binks Sake and Lucci was sitting quietly in the corner. Tashigi had taken off back to Marine HQ to deliver a report and X Drake was preparing to leave in the morning. Usopp was at playing with Chopper and Franky, Sanji was cooking and Robin was reading, but giggling at the others antics. Luffy jumped up on a table, "OI! We beat a Yonko! Two down! Two to go!" (A/N: At this point they will have already defeated Big Mom.) Law raised a glass to this, everyone celebrated. Luffy went back to dancing and singing along with Brook.

Jinbe was out on deck looking up at the stars when Lucci walked out. "You. Fishman, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Lucci asked casually. Jinbe turned slightly to face him, "Nothing, just thinking." Jinbe replied. Lucci kept his usual stoic expression and turned to leave to X Drake's ship. "Well Strawhat is looking for you... Geppou!" Lucci said as he took off using Geppou. Jinbe went inside and Luffy immediately ran to him, "Jinbe! So are you ready to join my crew now?" Luffy asked. Jinbe smiled and nodded, "Yes Luffy... I am." Jinbe replied. "YOSH!" Luffy shouted as he went back to dancing. Jinbe had a deadpan expression at how Luffy was acting, but decided to just sit down and enjoy himself.

Meanwhile...

A dark, ghostly forest surrounded a young man. His name was Saoce D. Kale. Kale wore a long black trench coat with his hands in his pocket, he had shoulder length black hair and each of his eyes had a different colour, his left eye was blue and his right eye was red. He had a large scar all the way along his bare chest, he had three pistols on his belt and a sword by his side. He walked slowly down the path in the forest while slowly whistling a sea shanty. He had just finished clearing an entire village of pirates and had collected their bounties. He had to, he was being forced to by another pirate. He had to give eighty-five percent of the bounty to his "captain" in order to save his mother's life. His mother, Saoce D. Lily, was being held captive by the captain. The pirates name was William Saul. His bounty was five hundred million beri. Kale couldn't wait for the day that he and his devil fruit power could kill that bastard and rescue his mother. But he had to wait... His next target for William was... Monkey D. Luffy. He had observed the Strawhat Pirates' recent exploits and decided that attacking them head on would be suicide... He need to gain their trust and to infiltrate them. He needed to become a Strawhat pirate.

The next day...

X Drake had taken off with CP9, Law was sailing closely behind The Thousand Sunny. Both Law and Luffy both still had to take down Blackbeard and Shanks. X Drake he would help as soon as he sorted out some business of own, Luffy and Law would welcome him. "Hey Luffy, we're running low on water and some food. We need to stop at the next island and get some supplies." Nami advised him, Luffy nodded in response and picked his nose. "How far until the next island?" Chopper chimed in. Nami glanced down at her log pose, "about twelve miles." She responded. Usopp was on top of the mast with a telescope, "Guys! I see the island in the distance!" Usopp shouted, and came down from the mast and ran to the front of the ship, almost slipping on the deck. "Set sail!" Usopp shouted. Luffy glared a little at Usopp, "I say that! Not you!" He protested. Nami looked annoyed, "Will you two cut it out?!" She nagged. Sanji walked out of the kitchen and handed her some tea, "Here you guys Nami-Swan!" He declared, hearty eyed. She smiled, "Thank you Sanji!" She thanked. Sanji went back to the kitchen, Chopper was in the garden making medicine while Robin was under a parasol reading a book.

After a couple of hours the Strawhats docked at Puru Island to get supplies. Robin and Nami took off to the town centre to get materials, Sanji went to the market to get food, Franky and Usopp went to buy some wood and metal, Zoro, Luffy, Brook and Chopper went to get water from a local store. Jinbe decided to stay at the ship and guard it. Chopper went into his Strong Point to lift the barrel he was carrying. Luffy's stomach rumbled, "Oh... I'm soooo hungry!" Luffy whined, Zoro furrowed his brow in annoyance. "You've been saying that for an hour now! Why don't you just go to a bar and get something there!?" Zoro shouted. Luffy grinned and nodded, "Great idea Zoro! I'll do that!" Luffy said as he dropped the barrel he was carrying and took off. "Wait! I meant after we brought the barrels back!" Zoro shouted after him, but it was too late, Luffy was gone. Zoro growled and just stacked Luffy's barrel onto his and continued walking.

Luffy had soon made it to a bar and was devouring the food that he bought, just as Luffy was sitting at the bar Kale walked in. He didn't notice Luffy and just calmly sat down at the bar and got a drink of sake. As he calmly drank Luffy turned to him. "Hey! Do you live here? My friends and I are looking for a good place to get supplies?" Luffy asked with his mouth full. Kale contorted his face in disgust, "No, I don't live here. Why don't you ask-" Kale stumbled over his words when he saw who he was talking to. ' _Ok... It's Strawhat... Just as I rehearsed. Try and join his crew!'_ He thought. "Hey, you're Strawhat Luffy! I'm a big fan! Kale pretended to be starstruck. Luffy grinned and chuckled, "Yup! And I'm gonna be King of The Pirates!" Luffy stated. Kale grinned and nodded, "I have no doubt that you will be, especially after taking down Doflamingo, Big Mom AND Kaido! You're amazing!" Kale shouted. Luffy nodded as he shoved more food down his throat. Kale got off his stool and got on his knees and bowed his head. "Strawhat Luffy, let me join your crew!" Kale pleaded. "No." Luffy blankly stated. Kale had a shocked expression, "W-What? Why?!" Kale demanded to know. "You don't look strong." Luffy said. Kale looked offended, "I am strong!" Kale shouted. "You don't look it, I need strong Nakama. Not weak ones." Luffy replied. "If I prove I'm strong, then will you let me join your crew?" Kale asked. Luffy thought about it for a second, "Hmm... Ok!" Luffy said. Kale cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Alright! I'll fight anyone, name one person!" Kale said. "How about you fight with Sanji? He can test if you're strong!" Luffy gleefully said. Kale smirked, "Black Leg Sanji? Fine, I'll fight him!" Kale replied coolly. "Ok, let me finish my food and then we can go find him!" Luffy suggested with his cheeks full of food.

It took an hour for Luffy to finish all his food but he was finally finished and they left the bar to find Sanji. "So, where is he?" Kale asked. "I don't know" Luffy blankly replied. Kale looked annoyed, "What do mean you don't know!?" Kale demanded to know. "We went to different places to get supplies." Luffy replied. "Well, where do you think he could be?" Kale asked. Luffy shrugged, "We can try the ship... He might be there." Kale nodded, Luffy took off. "Wait! Hold on for me!" Kale shouted as he chased after Luffy. He caught up with Luffy at an alleyway, Luffy looked around. "Uh... I'm lost." Luffy said. Kale had a deadpan expression on his face, "What do you mean you're lost?! Don't you remember where you docked your ship!?" Kale asked, Luffy shook his head, "Nope." Luffy flatly stated. Kale facepalmed, "You really seem useless." Kale said. Luffy frowned, "That's not very nice." Luffy replied. Luffy kept strutting on his way to find the other Strawhats. _'My god this guy is an idiot!'_ Kale thought. "Don't you have Haki to sense your crew?" Kale asked. Luffy's face lit up, "Oh yea! I forgot! Gimme a sec." Luffy concentrated for a second and then he relaxed, "Follow me!" He shouted as he took off. Kale chased after him.

Luffy stopped at the harbour and the Thousand Sunny in front of him, Kale slowly approached from behind. "Wow! You can keep up with me! Maybe I was wrong about you." Luffy said. Zoro jumped off of the deck of the ship and smacked Luffy over the head, "You abandoned us!" Zoro shouted, Luffy rubbed the sore part of his head and groaned, "I was hungry!" Luffy retorted. Zoro growled at Luffy, "You coulda waited until after we brought the water back!" Zoro scolded. Luffy ignored him, "Zoro, have you seen Sanji around?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighed at how dense Luffy was, "He's in the kitchen.." Zoro conceded. Luffy grinned and turned to Kale, "You wait here." Luffy stretched his way onto the deck of the ship to go get Sanji. "Who are you?" Zoro asked. Kale turned to him, " I'm Kale." Kale replied. Zoro rolled his eyes, "What did Luffy drag you into?" Zoro asked, Kale shrugged, "Nothing. I asked could I join the crew, Luffy said that if I prove that I'm strong I could join." Kale said. Zoro narrowed his eyes and sighed, "It's just idiotic how easily he trusts people." Zoro stated. Kale nodded, "True, I got a taste of his idiocy on the way here." Kale replied. Luffy jumped down with Sanji. "This the guy?" Sanji asked. Luffy nodded and grinned. "So all I have to do is hold my own against Black Leg Sanji? Then I can join?" Kale asked. Luffy nodded, "Yep. But no cheating." Luffy added. Kale nodded and got into a fighting stance, Sanji lit his cigarette as flames appeared at his feet, "Let's get this over with, I gotta finish making Robin-Chan's dessert." Sanji stated. Kale's arms began to get covered in Busou Haki, "Let's dance, Black Leg Sanji!" Kale announced as they charged at each other...

 **A/N: And there's chapter 1, yes, the next chapter will be the fight and a little more. But I hoped you enjoyed this, see you later ~Ryan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! P.S: The new Death Battle will be out soon.**

 **Chapter 2: Black Leg Sanji vs Saoce D. Kale.**

Sanji's leg connected with Kale's forearm generating a shock wave. Sanji smirked and tried sweeping Kale's legs from under him but Kale jumped in the air, "Geppou!" Kale shouted as he kicked on the air allowing him to fly up. "So you know Rokushiki?" Sanji asked with relative surprise. Kale nodded, "All forms of it, but I'm not a master yet. I plan to be." Kale replied. "Rankyaku!" Kale shouted as he kicked the air to launch the air wave at Sanji. Sanji dodged in the nick of time and launched himself at Kale, "Gigot!" Sanji sweep kicked at Kale's legs, this time it was too fast for Kale to follow and it connected, slamming him into the ground. Kale wrapped his legs around Sanji's and used the momentum to flip Sanji over, but Sanji caught himself with a handstand and began flipping back over to gain distance. Kale got up and brushed himself off.

"You're good. But I'm afraid not good enough." Kale gloated, "Soru!" Kale moved at a high speed toward Sanji, his arm began to cover itself in Armament Haki and just as he got close to Sanji, "Busou Tekkai: Sai!" Kale shouted as he punched Sanji hard in the stomach, making Sanji cough a little blood. Kale flipped back to gain distance and simply lifted one leg in the air with the sole of his shoe facing Sanji. "Rankyaku: Sen!" The air slice came out of his leg like a bullet/cannonball and hit Sanji with a great force, forcing Sanji to slide back and clutch his stomach. Sanji smiled a little, "You're good. But I'm better." Sanji said as both his legs began to glow red and have flames surround his legs. "Diable Jambe." Sanji said as he charged at Kale at great speeds, he spinned slightly, "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot!" Sanji exclaimed as he spin kicked Kale in the chest, it sent Kale flying and left a grill-like burn mark in his chest. Kale crashed into the ground and got up, he was panting now. "You have my respect... But I will win." Kale stated. Sanji just smirked in response.

Kale covered both his arms and legs on Armament Haki and began slowly walking toward Sanji. "Soru!" He sped toward Sanji, faking to throw a kick. Sanji smirked and leaned to right to dodged, but was surprised when Kale spun around and threw a punch, "Busōu-dan!" Kale shouted as his fist connected with Sanji's face sending him flying and busting his lip. Sanji slowly stood after being knocked down and spit out the blood, he had a stern look on his face. "I'll get you back for that." Sanji said, Kale smirked and with his hand motioned, 'Bring it.' Sanji charged toward but stopped short, "Geppou!" Sanji said as he began to float in the air, "Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" He began to kick multiple times with his flaming legs at Kale. "Kami-e!" Kale shouted as his body went limp and he began dodging all the kicks. Sanji gritted his teeth in frustration and floated down to Kale really fast and wrapped his left leg around Kale's neck, "Reception." Sanji said calmly as he smashed Kale's face into the ground. He began stomping on him and then kicked him away.

Kale got up, but Sanji was already prepared and on top of him, "Flanchet Strike!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Kale hard in the stomach sending him flying through the air. Before he fell to the ground, Kale managed to catch himself and he slid across the ground, but Sanji and already charged at him, just before he got to Kale, Sanji jumped up in the air, "Collier Strike!" He shouted as he slammed his foot down into Kale's neck, burning him. Kale's face contorted in pain, he gritted his teeth and grabbed Sanji's leg and slammed him down into the ground. He covered his leg in Armament Haki, "Busō Sutonpu!" He shouted as he stomped on Sanji's back. "Geppou!" Kale shouted as he floated up into the air, "Soru: Tekkai Dama!" Kale shouted as he began to spin at blistering speeds and used this momentum to charge at Sanji, hitting with shattering force as Sanji was on the ground. Sanji gasped in pain and gritted his teeth. Kale stood tall over him.

"Yield." Kale simply said to Sanji, crossing his arms. Sanji glared at him, "Never!" Sanji shouted as he jumped up and kicked Kale in an upward motion in the jaw, "Geppou!" Sanji said as he floated in the air, Kale smirked, "Geppou!" He also shouted as he floated up. Sanji grinned as his right leg began to glow a more intense shade of red, "Flambage Shot!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Kale in the side causing a small explosion and sending Kale crashing downward. As Kale was trying to find his feet Sanji prepared another barrage of kicks, "Extra Hachis!" He shouted as multiple, simultaneous kicks hit Kale. Sanji gracefully floated back down and stood calmly in front of Kale, who was on the floor. "You yield. Even with this Luffy will probably still let you join, I mean... You held your own." Sanji said. Kale laughed at Sanji and stood up. He had a busted lip and a cut on his head. "Please, I still haven't used my Devil Fruit." Kale smirked as he said this. Sanji pulled a face of absolute shock," You have a Devil Fruit power?!" He asked. Kale smirked and nodded. "I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi. I have complete control over the wind." Kale stated. "Now, forfeit Black Leg Sanji!" Kale shouted as he charged at him, Sanji went to kick but he kicked nothing but air. "What? I put Haki into that kick?!" Sanji shouted in disbelief, Kale was behind him and put his arm out in front of him and shaped his fingers like a gun, "Kaze Kaze no Dangan!" Kale shouted as a small bullet of air hit Sanji in the chest, sending him flying through the air, "Soru!" Kale shouted as moved behind Sanji as he was flying through the air, "Busō Tekkai: Kahō Panchi!" Kale shouted as he punched downward into Sanji's face. The force made a small crater in the ground and cracked the ground around the crater.

"Geppou!" Kale shouted as floated in the air, "It's time I ended this!" Wind began to surround Kale in a circular motion and gradually got stronger. Eventually the wind spun into a large ball above Kale's head. "Now, I win! Kaze Kaze no Taifū!" He launched the ball of wind at the helpless Sanji, it hit him with tremendous force, Sanji shouted out in pain. The force broke a few bones and made the crater even larger. When the wind stopped flowing, Sanji was panting heavily, but conscious and Kale had floating down and was also panting. "Ok..." Sanji panted, "I yield..." Kale smiled and helped Sanji up. "I'm sorry, I overdid it a bit..." Kale apologised. "It's ok, we have a doctor on board." Sanji replied. Their fight had got the attention of the rest of the crew, Luffy was in awe at Kale's powers, Zoro was surprised, Nami and Chopper were a little worried about Sanji's well being, Brook and Franky were concerned but also were in awe, Robin was surprised also and Jinbe was angry at the fighting and Usopp was a little scared. "So Luffy... Am I in?" Kale asked. "Yea! Everyone, I'd like to welcome our new crewmate! Uh... What's your name again?" Luffy asked. Kale smiled, "Kale. Saoce D. Kale." He replied. Chopper brought them both the the medical room to treat their cuts and broken bones. Luffy wanted to throw a party... But Kale was seething in his head. _'Damnit! How do I expect to kill Strawhats if I can only barely defeat one of his weaker crew members... This will take longer than I thought..."_ He thought.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy, peace**

 **~Ryan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel this story is going great! Let's get back into the action! There's a Game of Thrones reference in here. Cookies to anyone who gets it.**

 **Chapter 3: Party time and an unexpected guest**

All the Strawhats drank together, Kale and Sanji had forgiven each other about beating the crap out of each other and were dancing together while singing along with Brook's music. "Woow! I haven't partied like this in a long time!" Kale shouted above the music. "It makes me feel alive!" He continued. Sanji laughed and pat him in the back, "Really? Then what did you do before you wanted to join us?" Sanji asked. Kale had to think of a lie on the spot, "Uh, I worked in my father's butcher shop. But I ran away from home to become a pirate. Being a butcher wasn't my thing." He answered. Sanji raised one curled brow, "So that means you'd be very good at cutting things up?" Sanji asked, Kale nodded in response. "My father and mother taught me and they were the best. My mother even taught me how to cook." Kale responded with. Sanji chuckled, "Well I'm this ships cook... But I could use some extra hands in the kitchen." Sanji said. Kale smiled, "I'm happy to help." Kale replied.

After a while and a few more drinks, Franky, who was drunk, and Chopper, who wasn't, decided to do the chopsticks up their nose dance on the table. Luffy sang along with Brook's _'Binks Sake.'_ Nami, Zoro and Kale were having a drinking contest. "Do try to keep up with me." Kale said with a smug smile as he downed two drinks. Nami frowned and looked a little offended, "I can hold my liquor!" She stated as she down three drinks, Zoro remained silent and merely grunted at them as he too downed drinks. Kale was rapidly downing drinks, Nami was keeping a steady pace with him and so was Zoro. It was only after about thirty drinks each did Zoro start to look a little ill. After his thirty-second drink he passed out, leaving just Nami and Kale. "You wanna give up?" Kale asked. Nami smirked, "Nope." She replied. Kale smiled and chugged more liquor and so did she. They reached the one hundred mark and that's when they both began to sway a little, they both passed out.

 **The Next Day...**

Kale woke up with a ringing and thumping in his head. He grunted as he stood up, "Ugh... How much did I drink?" Kale wondered. He noticed he was in a bedroom with several bunks. "Oh... Someone must have brought me to the guys room..." He deduced. He walked out of the room onto the deck of the ship, a gorgeous, luscious smell filled the air. He traced it to the kitchen, he walked in and everyone was having breakfast at the table. "Hey! Sit down Kale!" Luffy shouted at him with stuffed cheeks. Kale nodded and sat down as he began to help himself to some breakfast. "Kale, you may need to keep your guard up..." Robin plainly said in an amused tone. Kale didn't get her meaning but soon realised as Luffy began to steal his food. "Hey! Stop that!" Kale shouted. It was too late, Luffy had already eaten the food. Kale growled, "I wasn't that hungry anyway..." He said. He finished what was left of his breakfast and went outside.

Kale sat under the mast, he was reading a book. Robin walked over and sat opposite to him. "So you like to read too?" Robin asked. Kale looked up from the pages, "Yea... Reading helps stimulate the mind. A mind needs books, like a sword needs a whetstone." Kale stated. Robin let out a small giggle, "I couldn't agree more. Me, Nami and Chopper are the only ones who regularly read." Robin replied. Kale rose an eyebrow, "Wouldn't Luffy need to, so he can make strateg... Never mind." Kale drifted, knowing it was a stupid question. Robin chuckled, "Yea. But to their credit they don't really need it. They have their common sense." Robin said, she paused for a second, "Well... Most of them." It was Kales turn to laugh, when he stopped he went back to reading his book. Robin happily read hers too.

Kale finished reading his book somewhere around noon and decided to go train in the Crow's nest. While he worked out Zoro walked in. "Hey." Zoro greeted as he went straight to the weights. "No stretching or warm up?" Kale asked. Zoro shook his head, "I don't need to." Zoro stated and began to bench press a large amount of weight.. Maybe a few tons. Kale just shrugged and went back to his speed training. He wanted to master his Soru technique. He'd already mastered Rankyaku and Tekkai. He was making good progress, after he finished mastering Soru, he'd move onto Shigan. He sped up and down the room, each time trying to beat his time. He was growing frustrated because he never seemed to beat his record. His anger showed as crashed into the wall by accident. "Shit!" He cursed. He rubbed his head and sat down. "I need to calm down... I'll never get any better if I get worked up..." He calmly said to himself. He began to meditate, blanking his mind of all thought as he concentrated in his breathing. After about ten minutes he opened his eyes and got up. "Enough for one day..." He said as he left.

Sometime in the afternoon everyone was relaxing, except Luffy and Chopper who were playing a game of tag. Suddenly smoke started to fill the deck and everyone was coughing. "What the hell is this?!" Kale shouted as he was coughing. The smoke began to form in the centre of the deck into a humanoid form, when it cleared it was revealed to be Smoker. "Hey! Smoker!" Luffy shouted with glee. He got ready to fight, "So you ready to try and get my boun-" Luffy was interrupted when Smoker pinned him down, "Shut up Strawhat!" Because of you Tashigi is in prison and going to be executed!" Smoker shrieked. Everyone except Kale looked worried. "What?! Tashigi-Chan is in trouble?! I'll save her!" Sanji proclaimed with determination. "Wait, why is she in trouble?" Nami asked. Smoker growled, "Because she helped you take down Kaido! Fleet Admiral Akainu as a strict policy against working with pirates. Now because of you, she's gonna die!" Smoker shouted. Luffy calmly got up. He had an anger in his eyes, "Where is she being kept...?" Luffy asked. "Hmmm... She's being kept at Fort Hispaniola, the most fearsome and well guarded prison in the New World. Under Warden Alcatraz(A/N;This pun isn't even subtle)." Smoker answered. Luffy cracked his knuckles, "Well then... We'll go save her." Luffy said. Smoker grunted, "Good luck with that Strawhat. You'll die before you even get past the main gate." Smoker stated. Luffy chuckled, " Well, we'll just have to see." Luffy replied.

Smoker decided to stay with the Strawhats and help with their break out of Tashigi. Smoker had left the Marines and joined the Revolutionaries. He was gonna be the one to come up with the plan of escape. "Why don't we just go in and beat them up?" Luffy asked bored. "Because Strawhat! It's suicide!" Smoker growled. Luffy started picking his nose, "Hmm... It works for me all the time. Why not now?" Luffy again asked. Smoker ignored the question and continued on with his planning, he had drawn out a map of the prison from when he'd last been there, he was betting that they hadn't redecorated the place or the plan was kaput. Kale looked at the map, "There's possible entrances here at the vents, at the main gate... AKA suicide gate... Or at the sewage pipe." Kale said. Smoker nodded, "The vent is our best bet, it takes us closer to the political prisoner block, that's where Tashigi is." Smoker said. "But isn't it also closer to the Warden's office?" Zoro asked. "Yes, but Alcatraz is hardly ever in his office, he is usually the one who makes the cells checks and regularly patrols his prison." Smoker replied. Kale nodded, "So we all agree on the plan?" Kale said. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's get Tashigi back!" Smoker shouted.

 **Meanwhile...**

William Saul walked into a damp and dark room with a lantern in his hand to light his way. He chuckled manically, "Hehehehe... Well, Grace... You better hope your son comes back with my money. Or both you AND him are dead. You are valuable... But I have other slaves... You might be missed... But not by me." He coolly said with spite in his voice. He put his hands on her bruised face and brushed her black hair away from her face and looked into her yellow eyes. "But for now, you're still my property and concubine... So, for now, I'll have my fun." He stated as he unlocked her shackles and dragged her away.

 **A/N: Again a shirt chapter, but we're transitioning into a new arc... The TASHIGI RESCUE ARC! Or AKA The Fort Hispaniola Arc. But what about Kale's mother? She's in some trouble...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another day, another chapter! In this chapter it is the beginning of the Fort Hispaniola. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Prison Break Begins.**

The Thousand Sunny slowly began creeping through the now misty waters. Smoker took a puff of his cigar, "We're almost there, just a couple more miles. Jinbe, being making a hard right turn. We need to get close to the wall to get in the vents." He instructed. Jinbe nodded and began turning the ship to the right. Kale stood with his arms crossed, "Smoker, you know we won't make it out without fighting." Kale said. Smoker kept a stern look, "We can try. If we get caught by Alcatraz or any of his elite guards... We're screwed." Smoker stated. Kale rolled his eyes and looked forward. The mist began to reveal the shadowy structure, it was about one hundred feet high and equally wide. It was made of brick and had some iron on it too. They passed by the right of the structure, making sure they couldn't be spotted and quickly anchored beside the prison. "So we all know the plan?" Smoker asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, now just let me in so I can kick that Alcatraz's guys ass!" Luffy announced. "No Strawhat! We get Tashigi and get out, we try to avoid fights!" Jinbe shouted. Luffy seemed to ignore the comment and just waited for them to get in.

Kale breath in and tried to feel the wind currents and where they were going, he opened his eyes, "The most populated areas are in the east wing, but the lower oxygen intake is in the west wing. We head west, that's where she most likely is." Kale said. Smoker nodded, "Good, let's go." Smoker replied as he began to climb into the vents, closely followed by the others. Smoker's cigars smoke was blowing into everyone's face, "Smoker, put that shit out while we're in a vent!" Zoro shouted, Smoker just growled and put the cigar's out. They continued growling through the vent, Luffy got side tracked and looked down one of the vent ducts, "Oo! This place is big, look at this room!" Luffy wondered. "Sshh Strawhat! We can't blow our cover! Just keep moving!" Smoker scolded. Luffy frowned and kept crawling.

 **Meanwhile... In the office of Warden Alcatraz.**

Alcatraz was sitting in his chair looking at monitors and shaving his beard into a goatee when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He said as his right hand man Vice-Warden Guantanamo walked in and saluted him before sitting opposite to Alcatraz. "What seems to be the problem, Guantanamo?" Alcatraz coolly asked. "Our surveillance Den Den Mushi's have detected a disturbance in the West Wings ventilation system." Guantanamo replied, he was a tall well muscular man with a tanned skin tone, he was bald. Alcatraz on the other had had pale skin and short brown hair that was covered with his cap and a goatee. "Hmm... Send Head Officer Auschwitz to check. He can deal with it appropriately." Alcatraz replied. Guantanamo nodded and got up to deliver the orders.

 **Back in the vent...**

Smoker was leading the group and could see that they were running out of vent space soon, "Ok, we're almost here." He said. Nami sighed relief, "Thank God... It's all stuffy in here, I don't like it." She said. Sanji and Chopper nodded in agreement with her. "Well, we'll be out soon." Kale acknowledged. They heard the clicking of the hammers on rifles, "Yes you will." A voice said as the hail of bullets began to fire into the vent. The Strawhats shouted in alarm and the struggle caused part of the vent to collapse, making Kale, Nami and Robin fall into the room. "Shit!" Kale shouted. He looked over to the source of fire and saw a group of Marine guards with rifles and in the middle stood a tall slender man with a clean shaven face, blond hair and blue eyes in a dark green suit. He wore black gloves and had a menacing smirk on his face. "There you are." The man said. Kale turned to the vent, "You guys keep going! We can take these guys!" Kale ordered them. Smoker gritted his teeth but nodded and himself and the others kept going. Kale turned back, "So... Robin, Nami... Any plans?" Kale asked. They both shook their heads. "Shit... Ok, just attack!" Kale shouted as he let out a gust of wind that knocked the Marines back except the man in the suit. "Mere wind will not stop me boy." He said. "I am Head Officer Auschwitz. And I will kill scum like you. I see you have Cat Burglar Nami and Nico Robin with you, that means I deduce that you're a new member of the Strawhat Pirates. Scum like you will be eliminated." Auschwitz proclaimed calmly.

Nami charged at Auschwitz with her Clima-Tact and went to hit him, Auschwitz raised one hand to block and covered his other arm in Armament Haki, "Busō Dangan!" Auschwitz shouted as he punched her in the stomach bringing Nami to her knees while coughing, he grabbed her by the hair and kicked her away. "Pathetic little girl." Auschwitz said as he turned to the other two. "Before I kill you all... Why are you here?" He asked. "We're here to rescue Tashigi!" Robin shouted. She crossed her arms into an 'X' shape across her chest, "Dos Fleur!" She shouted as two arms sprouted on Auschwitz and held his arms down, Auschwitz remained calm. "Soru!" Auschwitz said as he then charged at Robin and kicked her back into the wall, breaking her arms' hold on him. "Parlour tricks." He simply said. "Soru!" Kale shouted as he charged at Auschwitz at high speeds, just as he reached him Kale covered his arms in Armament Haki and stopped in front of Auschwitz, "Busō tsuin taihoō!" Kale shouted as he used both his arms to hit Auschwitz with a double punch in the stomach, sending him flying. "Beat that, bitch!" Kale challenged.

Auschwitz got up from the floor and brushed the dust off of his suit. "Hmm... Kinda pain the ass." He looked up and saw Kale charging at him, "Shigan!" Kale shouted as he was about to stab Auschwitz with his finger, Auschwitz side stepped the attack and kicked Kale down swiftly. "You got one lucky shot on me, it won't happen again, boy!" Auschwitz proclaimed. Kale back flipped to gain distance, "Well then bring it!" Kale retorted with venom in his voice. Auschwitz smirked and charged at Kale, but suddenly two arms sprouted out of the ground and held him in place, a thunder cloud appeared above him and he was struck by lighting, electrocuting him. Auschwitz shouted out in pain, "Thanks girls." Kale thanked Nami and Robin who had just both gotten up. "Let's kick his ass." Nami said. Robin nodded in agreement, "He does deserve it." Robin added. "You should use more tricks like that." Kale said.

Auschwitz slowly rose up and again dusted himself off, he now had a few scratches on him and was glaring at the three of them, "I have underestimated you three... It won't happen again. I've seen your abilities first hand and I am confident I will win, you will never reach Tashigi. She is going to die whether you like it or not." Auschwitz stated as he covered his arm in Armament Haki and started walking toward them, "I haven't had to use my Devil Fruit powers yet... Maybe you can force me to use them..." He smirked evilly as he said this, "Please force me to use them!" He shouted as he charged at them, "Soru!" Auschwitz said as he moved at blinding speed to them, Kale blocked his punch with his and went to counter with a swift knee to the ribs, but Auschwitz's Haki prevented any damage. Nami launched a thunderbolt at Auschwitz, he barely dodged, but Robin released a barrage of sprouting arms to punch him. He dodged them all, but couldn't dodge Kale charging at him, "Busō Tekkai: Sai!" Kale shouted as he punched Auschwitz in the face and into the wall.

 **Meanwhile...**

Guantanamo looked a little concerned, "It seems Auschwitz is struggling to deal with three of them and more are making their way toward Tashigi..." He said. Alcatraz simply waved it off, "The others will be dealt with by Officer Quentin and the snitches." Alcatraz coolly replied while he took a sip from a cup of tea. "I'll go deliver the order sir!" Guantanamo responded but Alcatraz put his hand up to stop him, "No need Vice-Warden. I've already given the order. The Strawhats will regret breaking into my prison." Alcatraz stated. Guantanamo smirked and nodded in response.

Robin, Nami and Kale were locked in combat with Auschwitz, he was dodging most of their attacks but was struggling when they combined their efforts. "Kaze Kaze no Shotgun!" Kale shouted as he launched many pellets of air at Auschwitz, he dodged but was caught by a giant hand that sent him crashing into the concrete and Nami used a thunderbolt of lightning to electrocute Auschwitz. He screamed in pain. "We can do this! We're winning!" Nami exclaimed. But suddenly the three of them began coughing violently and were struggling to breath. "W-what... the... hell...?" Kale struggled to ask himself. Auschwitz stood tall over them and was laughing evilly, "This is my Devil Fruit power... Time to die! Ahahahahahahaha!" He proclaimed.

 **A/N: Well, can anyone take a guess at Auschwitz's powers? And if you guess his and the other prison guard's powers correctly in a review you get cookies! Till next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter! Welcome to the next chapter in the FORT HISPANIOLA ARC! Now, let's get back to the battling!**

 **Chapter 5: Quentin and his snitches.**

Smoker knew their cover was blown, but they had to keep moving forward to save Tashigi from execution. The rest of the Strawhats, except Luffy, were worried about Kale, Robin and Nami. Sanji was especially worried about the two women. "Oooh! I hope Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan are ok!" Sanji shouted, Brook and Franky nodded in agreement. "What about Kale?!" Chopper solved at them. "I'm just a little glad it wasn't me! I knew it, I had a serious case of 'Don't go to that prison' illness!" Usopp exclaimed. Jinbe had a vein nearly popping on his head, "Be quiet! All of you!" Jinbe shouted. But that's when the explosion happened. Brook, Usopp, Chopper and Franky fell out of the vent in the explosion and landed in a cell block. Prisoners were holding a bazooka and were snickering and smirking, "Officer Quentin is gonna reward us! Maybe we'll get more rations!" One hoped. The rest nodded in agreement. Franky jumped up, "Well you can forget about that! We will beat you, because we're SUUUUPER!" He shouted. They heard the sound of footsteps coming down the block and and turned to face the source. The man walking down the block was a tall, skinny man with shoulder length brown hair, he had blue eyes and wore a grey suit with a marine coat. "Hmm... You won't beat me and these prisoners. These prisoners work directly under me, they're what you would call... Snitches. They work for me. Officer Quentin at your service.." Quentin finished with a little courteous bow. Usopp drew his slingshot, Franky cracked his knuckles and Chopper went into Heavy Point. "Well the great Captain Usopp will lead his men to victory!" Usopp stated.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kale was gasping for air as Auschwitz stood on his back, "Is that all you got!? Not so tough now pirate when you can't breath! But... This is not an honourable victory. I shall beat you when you can fight back. I will kill you, but I want to do it in battle. Not in such a pitiful way." Auschwitz said. Robin, Nami and Kale could breath again, "But if you're rendered useless again. I'll kill you." He finished. Auschwitz stomped on Kale's back and kicked him across the face, before picking him up and slamming him down. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami shouted as she hit Auschwitz with a thunderbolt. As it hit him, he casually stood and waited for it to end. "What?! But you were hurt by them a minute ago!" Nami shouted, "Nami... He has Haki!" Robin replied. Auschwitz smirked and nodded, "Well spotted, Nico Robin." Auschwitz said as the Armament Haki dispersed. He stepped off of Kale and charged at the women, he went to punch Nami, she brought her Clima-Tact up to block as Robin summoned a large fist the punch Auschwitz across the room. "You bitch!" Auschwitz shouted as he charged at Robin, his punched missed as she had dodged to the side, that's when Kale came in with Armament Haki on his arm and fist, "Busō Tekkai: Sai!" Kale proclaimed as he punched Auschwitz down.

Auschwitz didn't let it stop him as he sprang up and kicked Kale across the room and put a hand in the floor as blue sparks began to flash, "I ate the Yōso Yōso no Mi... I have complete control and manipulation of all the elements in the periodic table. All gases, metals, you name it, I control it! You don't stand a chance, Pirates!" Auschwitz shouted as out of the ground he pulled a sword he had made out of the iron in the ground and the handle out of the concrete. He charged at Kale, fusing Armament Haki into the swords blade, he brought the sword down in a hacking motion, "Kami-E!" Kale blurted out in the time to go limp and dodge the attacks. "Just give up boy! You don't st-!" Auschwitz was interrupted by a punch in the stomach, but it wasn't a punch, it was compressed wind. "Kaze Kaze no Yari!" Kale shouted as he hit Auschwitz with more compressed wind as his hands disappeared into the wind and hit the Prison Officer, knocking him into the far wall and cracking the wall.

Kale went to charge at Auschiwitz again but was halted in his tracks when the floor he stood on, sank into the ground and hardened, trapping his foot. "What the hell?!" Kale wondered, but was met with a fist to the face, "Kābon Tekkai: Jabu!" Auschwitz announced, he had hardened his skin and bone by increasing the carbon content and had used the Tekkai technique to even further the density of the punch and had launched Kale across the room. Kale was heavily bleeding from a cut in his forehead, he was staggering for breath and was clutching his ribs. "Dammit... I can't lose..." Kale reasoned. Auschwitz paused when he look directly into Kale's eyes, "I recognise you... Have we met?" Auschiwitz asked. Kale shook his head, Auschwitz smirked evilly as he remembered. "Oooooo! I see... Do they know? Or are they oblivious?" Auschwitz asked, but before he could continue he was shocked by Nami and flung away by Robin's giant hand. "Kale, are you ok?" Nami asked, Kale nodded. "Just buy me some time... I do have an ace up my sleeve, but I need time." Kale answered. "How much time?" Robin replied, Kale thought for a moment, "Gimme five minutes." Kale answered.

 **Meanwhile... Away from the prison. Alcatraz had called in the cavalry.**

Standing at the front of a Navy Warship was the man known as Admiral "Borsalino" Kizaru. "Oooh... Such a pain to be called out here. Well, if Alcatraz doesn't deal with them, that's when I'll step in." Kizaru said to himself. A marine soldier approached him and saluted, "Sir! We've received intel that the people attacking the prison are the Strawhat Pirates and former Vice-Admiral Smoker! There's also info suggesting that a small group of the pirates are engaged in battle with two of the guards!" The soldier reported. Kizaru didn't seem to be affected by the news, "Well then, I'm confident Warden Alcatraz and his men can deal with them. We're only here if something goes wrong." Kizaru replied, the soldier nodded, saluted and ran off.

 **Meanwhile, Away from the action. On an island further into the New World.**

William Saul sat on his throne like chair drinking wine and letting his men plunder the village they'd just taken. Letting his men do as they pleased, kill, rape, rob. Anything. As he finished the last of that cup of wine he began to think. The more he thought the more irritated he became at the fact Kale had not killed Strawhat Luffy yet. He knew that he had the strength... Or maybe he underestimated Luffy. Maybe Kale must wait, be patient. The trouble was that William was not a patient man. The more he had to wait for his money, the more he'd torture Kale's mother, Grace. He didn't like being kept waiting. Certainly not by a low life brag like Kale. William's first mate, Aran Musoga, approached him. "William, how much longer are you going to wait for Kale? We can't be too lenient on him." Aran said. William nodded in agreement and then stood, "As of this moment, Kale had one month to deliver Strawhats head or bounty to me... Or I kill him and his mother." William replied. Aran grinned and nodded, "I think you're being a little too generous." Aran responded. William chuckled evilly and smirked, "Oh, well his mother is my personal concubine, I still would like to use your up before I kill her." William said. Aran shrugged and nodded.

 **Back at the Prison...**

Auschwitz was toying with Nami and Robin, he would occasionally be hit on purpose. Just to give them false hope and then he'd hit them away. "Come on girls, you can do better!" Auschwitz taunted, he casually dodged their attacks, until he slipped up and let Robin pin him down as Nami constantly let Auschwitz feel the full brunt of her Clima-Tact. Auschwitz was in pain and shouting curses at them as he couldn't get out. That's when he forced the air out of their lungs, releasing him as they fell, choking. He picked up his sword and walked to Robin, he brought the sword up and finally brought it down to stab her, but only hit the concrete with his blade. "What?!" Auschwitz questioned. He looked to left to see Kale holding Robin in his arms. He looked different. His appearance seemed blurred and he looked more like a mirage than a solid being. "Shinkirō Mōdo!" Kale announced his new form. "You're probably wondering how I'm so fast now... In this new form literally become the wind. A mirage to normal people, but I am everywhere in this room. You can't challenge me now!" Kale shouted.

Auschwitz growled at Kale, "So you have an ace up your sleeve? So what!? I'm still going to win. Pitiful pirates like yourself will never triumph in this world!" Auschwitz announced as he drew his sword and charged at Kale. "Kaze Kaze no Shinkirō Dangan!" Kale shouted as Auschwitz was launched across the room by the air blast. "You're move... Officer." Kale remarked.

 **A/N: Well, a new power up has emerged. But we slowly learn more about Kale's fate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6! This is gonna be a very action heavy chapter and it will mostly focus on Kale, Robin and Nami's fight with Auschwitz. Also, I may add... After this arc there will be filler chapters of just fun activities the Strawhats will get up to for a example, a fashion show, soccer match and other activities, just to fill the space of chapter, but the filler arc after this is a non-canon crossover arc with Justice League and Dragon Ball Z! So you have that to look forward to. There's another obvious reference in this chapter for you. Cookie if you get it! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: It's hopeless now...**

Auschwitz got up from Kale's last attack, he was absolutely shell shocked. 'What the fuck!? How?! He can't be hurting me!' Auschwitz thought. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his face and noticed he was bleeding. Auschwitz had rage etched across his face, a pirate had never made him bleed before! Kale smirked at Auschwitz's inner turmoil and rage. "Are we little confused? Angry? Don't worry... I'm sure mommy has some bandages for your little boo boo!" Kale mocked him. Auschwitz charged at Kale while cursing and threw a Haki infused punch, but he hit an afterimage. "What?!" Auschwitz questioned. "Kaze Kaze no Shinkirō Cannon!" Kale shouted as a large shockwaves of wind and air hit Auschwitz like a cannonball and sent him flying through the wall into the cell block below them. "Robin, Nami... You two stay here and provide some cover fire for me. Also take care of any marines that try to get to us." Kale told them, the girls nodded in response as Kale jumped down to join Auschwitz. The prisoners were jeering and taunting at Auschwitz, Auschwitz ignored them as he focused on his target. Kale.

Auschwitz knew he couldn't keep up with Kale's speed, but he could easily deal with that. All he had to do was sense where he was and he could dodge the attacks. He needed to sense the elements and chemicals in Kale's body, that way he knew where he was. He had a lock on Kale and now he wouldn't be caught off guard. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Kale asked. Auschwitz grinned manically and gestured for Kale to bring it on. Kale disappeared from view but Auschwitz knew he was gonna pop up to his left, he turned and blocked the punch. Kale had a shocked expression. Auschwitz tutted, "The human body contains almost every element on the periodic table... I control those elements. Of course I can sense where they are. I told you, an advantage like yours was never going to last." Auschwitz explained as he kicked Kale away.

Kale was about to attack again but began struggling for breath and coughing. "I'm now going to fill your lungs with some carbon dioxide... See how long you can last." Auschwitz said. While gasping for breath in the floor Kale reached his hand up to Auschwitz's grinning face, "Kaze... Kaze... No... Shinkirō-" Kale only got that much out as Auschwitz stood on his arm and tutted again. "Not today. Give up and maybe I'll spare your girlfriends." Auschwitz smirked, he raised his hand with a dagger in it and was about to bring it down when, "Hey! Take this!" Nami shouted, "Thunderbolt Tempo!" She shouted as Robin crossed her arms, "Dos Fleur!" Robin announced as two big arms spouted form the ground and held Auschwitz in place as get electrocuted, this released his hold on Kale and Kale could finally breath and he gasped for breath.

Auschwitz was shouting in pain from the shock he was receiving, but the shouting suddenly stopped and he was covered in smoke, "Did we get him?" Nami asked as the lightning stopped. "No... He's still conscious" Kale said as they heard maniacal laughter, "Oh... Poor little pirates, think they can beat me? Never." Auschwitz said as he stepped out of the smoke as he body was covered in a black material. "Is that Haki?" Nami asked. Robin shook her head, "No... It's too light in colour." Robin replied. "Ah, yes... This is not Haki girls. This is highly concentrated Carbon! I raised the carbon content of my body to make my skin indestructible. I can no longer receive any external damage... You're finished!" Auschwitz announced. 'Shit...' All three thought at the same time.

Kale furrowed his brow in frustration, "You haven't won yet. I'll still kick your ass!" Kale proclaimed as Auschwitz chuckled and motioned for Kale to bring it. Kale covered his arms and legs in Armament Haki and charged at the prison officer, "Busō Tekkai: Massugu!" Kale shouted as he hit Auschwitz with a forceful haymaker to the nose. Kale's punch had no effect on Auschwitz as he just laughed at the attempt. "Crap!" Kale cursed and Auschwitz grabbed Kale's arms and covered his head in Armament Haki. "Busō Tekkai: Zutsuki!" Auschwitz announced as he head-butted Kale multiple times, breaking his nose as Kale shouted in pain. Kale stumbled back clutching his shattered nose when Auschwitz covered his hand in Haki, "Busō Shigan!" He said as his fingernail pierced into Kale's chest, leaving a small hole that began to bleed. Kale coughed and fell to one knee. Auschwitz picked Kale up by the hair and slammed him, hard into the concrete floor. Kale stumbled to one knee, clutching his chest, he was no longer in Shinkirō Mōdo. "Come on... I'll let you stand. It makes it more fun when I kill you." Auschwitz remarked. Kale stood up, panting at a loss for breath. "... You're strong... But I'll still kick your ass... No matter what it takes. I have a mission and I will not stop until it's complete!" Kale proclaimed.

Auschwitz clapped slowly, "It's so good to see a pirate with this much willpower, but no matter how much will you have to keep going... The body will eventually give way." Auschwitz stated. Kale glared at Auschwitz with fire in his eyes, "It's not about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward!" Kale shouted as he launched a barrage of wind shockwaves that constantly pushed Auschwitz away, even though they didn't do any damage. "Give up! You'll never win like this!" Auschwitz said condescendingly, Kale gritted his teeth in frustration. ' _I need to buy time...'_ He thought. Kale made a massive ball of wind, "Kaze Kaze no Taifū!" He launched the ball at Auschwitz and it hit directly. The shockwaves pounded on Auschwitz and bounced him around in the ball. Kale noticed Auschwitz wincing and gritting his teeth. _'It's hurting him!'_ Kale thought to himself. The attack stopped and Auschwitz dusted himself off and stood.

"Are you finished?" Auschwitz asked as he scowled at Kale. Kale smirked and began walking toward him, "I noticed something there, Marine... I was hurting you." Kale stated. Auschwitz chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. As you can see there's not s scratch on me!" Auschwitz said as he stood with his arms wide open. "A pitiful weakling like yourself could never hurt me while I'm like this!" He continued as Kale was standing right in front of him. Auschwitz smirked as he went to kick Kale but hit an afterimage, "What?!" Auschwitz asked himself and looked around to see multiple Kales. "So... What do you think of my new trick. Wind clones. I use the wind to form multiple versions of myself. The odds of you finding the real me is practically zero." All the Kale clones said at once.

Auschwitz looked around in frustrated confusion, trying to decipher which Kale was the real one as they all began to close in him. "Dammit! Screw this!" Auschwitz shouted as he put his hand on the floor as blue sparks flew and giant, concrete hands appeared and grabbed the clones. As soon as they were grabbed, they disappeared. Auschwitz couldn't see Kale until he felt two fists press against his back, "I hope you don't mind if I do this... Since you know, I can't hurt you." Kale remarked, "Rokuogan!" Kale shouted as a massive shock wave hit Auschwitz like a bomb. Auschwitz shouted in pain as he coughed blood and fell to the ground, he tried to get up but Kale stood on his back, "What's this? Are you hurt? I thought I couldn't hurt you?" Kale mocked. Auschwitz knew then and there that Kale had discovered the weakness in this form... He could still receive internal damage.

 **Meanwhile...**

Alcatraz sat in his chair looking at the footage of Auschwitz getting his ass kicked and growled in annoyance. "Scoundrel! I'll have his head!" Auschwitz seethed. He stood from his desk and began to make for the door, "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He reasoned as he left his office.

The Warden was now ready for battle.

 **A/N: And that concludes this chapter. A little shorter than I would've liked, but alas it's all you're getting for now. Until we meet again!**


End file.
